Yonkers Fire Department
Department Profile The Yonkers Fire Department (YFD) is the fourth largest fire department in the U.S. state of New York and currently is comprised of the following units: * 12 Firehouses * 10 Engine Companies * 6 Ladder Companies ** 3x 100' rear-mount aerial ** 1x 102' rear-mount aerial ** 1x 75' mid-mount platform ** 1x 85' mid-mount platform * 1 Squad Company * 1 Rescue Company * 2 Battalions * 1 Deputy (Tour Commander) 'History' 'Former Firehouses and Companies' 'Apparatus Roster' * All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. * Shop numbers in brackets. 1st Battalion East Side Tower Ladder 71 / Rescue 1- New School Street (Getty Square) Fire Station 1 / Built 2019 '' :'Tower Ladder 71''' - 2015 Ferrara Inferno HD85 (-/-/85' mid-mount) (SN#H-5570) :Rescue 1 - 2007 American LaFrance Eagle heavy rescue :Mask Service Unit 1 (044) - 2004 Freightliner / American LaFrance Engine 303 / Battalion 1 - 96 Vark Street (Getty Square) Fire Station 3 / Built 1972 :Engine 303 (4151) - 2015 Ferrara Ultra (1050/500) (SN#H-5425) :Battalion 1 - 2019 Ford Expedition / Proliner Engine 304 / Ladder 74 - 36 Radford Street (Park Hill / Ludlow) Fire Station 4 / Built 1916 :Engine 304 (4152) - 2015 Ferrara Ultra (1000/500) (SN#H-5426) (Ex-Engine 313) :Ladder 74 (4174) - 2017 Ferrara Inferno LP102 (-/-/102' rear-mount) (SN#H-5958) :Engine 318 (023) (Spare) - 2001 American LaFrance Eagle (1000/500) (Ex-Engine 309) Engine 306 - 81 Oak Street (Nodine Hill) Fire Station 6 / Built 1902/1962 :Engine 306 (105) - 2010 American LaFrance Eagle (1000/500) 'Engine 308' - 571 Warburton Avenue (Glenwood / Northwest) Fire Station 8 / Built 1980 :Engine 308 (106) - 2010 American LaFrance Eagle (1000/500) :Marine Unit 11 (Fireboat 1) - :Ladder 76 (020) (Spare) - 2002 HME / Smeal (-/-/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 73) :Engine 298 (Historical) - 1991 Mack CF (1000/500) (Ex-Engine 306) Engine 309 / Ladder 72 - 53 Shonnard Place (Northwest) Fire Station 9 / Built 1916 :Engine 309 (101) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (1500/500) :Ladder 72 (100) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal UT100 (-/-/100' rear-mount) 2nd Battalion West Side Engine 307 ' - 441 Central Park Avenue (Lincoln Park) Fire Station 7 / ''Built 1931 :'''Engine 307 (4171) - 2017 Ferrara Ultra (2000/500) (SN#H-5950) Engine 310 - 573 Saw Mill River Road (Nepperhan) Fire Station 10 / Built 1909 :Engine 310 '''(4071) - 2018 Ferrara Ultra (1000/500) (SN#H-6318) '''Squad 11 - 433 Bronxville Road (Centuck / Lawrence Park) Fire Station 11 / Built 1921 :Squad 11 (4102) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (1500/500) :Collapse Rescue Unit - 2008 Mack Terra-Pro / Hackney Engine 312 / Tower Ladder 75 / Battalion 2 - 75 Fortfield Avenue (Bryn Mawr / Dunwoodie) Fire Station 12 / Built 1930 :Engine 312 (4172) - 2017 Ferrara Ultra (2000/500) (SN#H-5951) :Tower Ladder 75 (4175) - 2017 Ferrara Inferno (-/-/75' mid-mount) (SN#H-5957) :Battalion 2 - 2019 Ford Expedition / Proliner :Engine 300 (LDH Hose Wagon) - 1998 HME / Smeal pumper (1000/500) (Ex-Engine 307) Engine 313 / Ladder 73 - 340 Kimball Avenue (Southeast) Fire Station 13 / Built 1956 :Engine 313 (4173) - 2017 Ferrara Ultra (2000/500) (SN#H-5952) :Ladder 73 - 2007 HME / Smeal (-/-/100' rear-mount) :Foam Unit (984) - 1998 HME / Smeal (1000/500) (Ex-Engine 304, Spare Engine 317) Engine 314 / Ladder 70 - 2187 Central Park Avenue (Colonial Heights / Northeast) Fire Station 14 / Built 1958 :Engine 314 (4176) - 2017 Ferrara Ultra (2000/500) (SN#H-5953) :Ladder 70 - 2007 HME / Smeal (-/-/100' rear-mount) :Engine 316 (065) (Spare) - 2005 American LaFrance Eagle (1000/500) (Ex-Engine 304) Fire Headquarters - 470 Nepperhan Avenue :Car 1 (Commissioner) - 2017 Ford Explorer Interceptor / Proliner :Car 2 (Deputy Chief) - 2017 Ford Explorer Interceptor / Proliner :Car 3 (Deputy Chief) - 2017 Ford Explorer Interceptor / Proliner :Car 4 (Deputy Chief) - 2019 Ford Expedition / Proliner Special Operations / Storage Facility - 460 Nepperhan Avenue :Car 5 (Safety Battalion) - 2013 Chevrolet Tahoe (Ex-Battalion 2) :Car 6 (Fire Investigation Unit) (085) - 2006 Chevrolet Tahoe :Car 7 (SOC Battalion) - 2013 Chevrolet Tahoe :Car 45 (EMS Supervisor) - 2014 Chevrolet Silverado 2500 4x4 :Mask Service Unit 2 (Support Unit) - 2011 Ford F-350 / TCD (Ex-Battalion 1, Battalion Spare) :Mask Service Unit 5 - Trailer :Emergency Management Transport Unit - 2013 Thomas / Sartin Services :Rescue 80 (USAR Task Force Unit) - 2008 Freightliner M2 112 towing 2008 Hackney 40' trailer :Field Command Unit - 2008 Freightliner / MBF Industries walk-around Mobile Command Center :Field Communications Unit - 2008 Ford Transport Bus :Field Support Unit 1 - 2008 Ford F-350 Pickup Truck :Field Support Unit 2 - 2008 Ford F-350 Pickup Truck :Field Support Unit 3 - 2008 Ford F-350 Pickup Truck :Field Support Unit 5 - 2002 Ford Expedition :Field Support Unit 6 - 2009 Ford F-350 Pickup Truck :Field Support Unit 7 - 1986/2004 Ford Tractor :Field Support Unit 8 - 2008 Mack Granite Tractor :Field Support Unit 9 - 2009 Mack Granite Tractor :Field Support Unit 10 - 2008 Thomas Special Operations Transport Bus :Field Support Unit 11 - 2008 Ford F-650 Flatbed Truck with Crane :Haz-Mat. Support Unit 2 - 2008 Ford Decon. Support Bus :Haz-Mat. Support Unit 3 - 2012 Freightliner Tractor towing 2012 Hackney 40' Trailer :Water Tender Trailer - 1998/2008 Kaiser 5000gal. Water Tanker Trailer :Special Operations Van - 2008 Ford Van :Fleet Services Unit - 2007 Ford / Knapheide Fleet Services Maintenance Truck :Engine 315 (073) (Reserve) - 2006 American LaFrance Eagle pumper (1000/500) (Ex-Engine 307) :Engine 317 (04-1) (Reserve) - 2004 American LaFrance Eagle (1000/500) (Ex-Engine 306) :Engine 319 (072) (Reserve) - 2006 American LaFrance Eagle pumper (1000/500) (Ex-Engine 312) :Squad 21 (066) (Reserve) - 2005 American LaFrance Eagle (1000/500) (Ex-Squad 11) :Ladder 77 (029) (Reserve) - 2002 HME / Smeal aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 72) :Ladder 78 (Reserve) - 2007 HME / Smeal aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 74) :Ladder 79 (Reserve) - :Tower Ladder 80 (8-11) (Spare) 2008 American LaFrance Eagle / LTI platform (-/-/75' mid-mount) (Ex-Tower Ladder 71) :Tower Ladder 81 (8-12) (Spare) 2008 American LaFrance Eagle / LTI platform (-/-/75' mid-mount) (Ex-Tower Ladder 75) :Rescue 81 (Spare) - 2000 American LaFrance Heavy Rescue (Ex-Rescue 1) :Battalion 3 (Reserve) - 2019 Ford Expedition / Proliner :Battalion 4 (Spare) - 2013 Chevrolet Tahoe (Ex-Battalion 1) Unknown Assignment :(071) 2006 American LaFrance Eagle pumper (1000/500) (Ex-Engine 310) :(064) 2005 American LaFrance Eagle pumper (1000/500) (Ex-Engine 314) :(063) 2005 American LaFrance Eagle pumper (1000/500) (Ex-Engine 303) :(02-5) 2002 American LaFrance Eagle (-/-/75' Tower Ladder) (Ex-Tower Ladder 80, Tower Ladder 75) 'Retired Apparatus' :2006 Ford Expedition SUV :2002 Ford Expedition SUV :2002 American LaFrance Eagle pumper (1000/500) (Written off in accident 2015) :2001 American LaFrance Eagle pumper (1000/500) (Ex-Engine 308) :(4022) 2001 American LaFrance Eagle pumper (1000/500) (Ex-Engine 318, 308) :1999 American LaFrance Eagle / LTI platform (-/-/75') (Ex-Tower Ladder 71) :1998 HME / Smeal pumper (1000/500) (Ex-Engine 312) :1998 HME / Smeal pumper (1000/500) (Ex-Engine 307) :(028) 1998 HME / Smeal pumper (1000/500) (Ex-Engine 312) :(985) 1998 HME / Smeal pumper (1000/500) (Ex-Engine 310) :(981) 1998 Seagrave aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 72, Ladder 70) :1997 Seagrave aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 72) :1995 Seagrave aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 74) :1991 Seagrave aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 70) :1991 Seagrave aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 78) :1991 Mack CF / Ward / 1992 Interstate pumper (1000/500) (Ex-Engine 306) (Last and final Mack CF built) :1990 Mack CF / Ward / 2002 Micro pumper (1000/500) (Ex-Engine 303) :1990 Mack CF / Ward / 1992 Interstate pumper (1000/500) (Ex-Squad 311) :1990 Mack CF / Ward / 1992 Interstate pumper (1000/500) (Ex-Engine 313) :1990 Mack CF / Baker platform (-/-/75' Aerialscope) (Ex-Tower Ladder 71) :1990 Mack CF / Baker platform (-/-/75' Aerialscope) (Ex-Tower Ladder 75) :1990 Mack CF / Ward pumper (1000/500) (Ex-Engine 308) :1989 Seagrave (-/-/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 76) :1989 Seagrave (-/-/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 73) :1988 Mack CF / Ward 79 pumper (1000/500) (Ex-Engine 304) :1988 Mack CF / Ward 79 pumper (1000/500) (Ex-Engine 312) :1988 Mack CF / Ward 79 pumper (1000/500) (Ex-Engine 310) :1986 Mack CF / Ward 79 pumper (1000/500) (Ex-Squad 1) :1967 Kaiser 6x6 (Military Surplus) 'External Links' *Yonkers Fire Department *Yonkers Fire (IAFF Local 628) 'Station Map' Category:Westchester County Category:New York departments operating American LaFrance apparatus Category:New York departments operating Ferrara apparatus Category:New York departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:New York departments operating Hackney apparatus Category:New York departments operating LTI apparatus Category:Former operators of Mack apparatus Category:Former operators of Seagrave apparatus